Santa Baby
by Six2VII
Summary: It's Christmas in Mystic Falls. Everyone assumes Bonnie is heartbroken, but the witch is guilty. The good girl has been very naughty but Santa showers her with gifts anyway. This is a Klonnie Fic for Bonnie's Holiday Ship Fest. ***Rated M for Smut and Bad Language***


**A/N: This story is part of the Bonnie Holiday Ship Fest. Day 1-Christmas Carols. It's Klonnie. I'm not sure where this came from I wanted something short, light, and fluffy and this popped out instead. Smut. Bad Language. The usual. Please excuse grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

Rebekah and Bonnie walked down main street arm in arm carrying their bags. The street was packed with last minute shoppers. Christmas lights, green garland and red bows were attached to every post, sign and window in the town square. "So have you decided what to get Matt?" Bonnie said letting go of Rebekah to dodge two teenagers running down the snow-covered sidewalks. Rebekah gave them her best sneer. The boy and girl glared back but slowed their pace.

"I see you've been practicing the mama look." Rebekah smiled warmly looking down at her round belly. "Don't tell her, but I saw Caroline do it to TJ and I have been practicing in the mirror every since. I mean I want to be cross not terrifying. Which is hard because frightening comes to me naturally." Bonnie pursed her lips. "You're going to be a great mom. Your not that person anymore." Bonnie said pressing the button on the walking light.

"No, I don't know what to get that husband of mine. He keeps insisting we need to save for the baby. He's so worried about money. When we brought the Grill, we didn't know about the little one in here. The place is packed every night, but you know Matt." Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah that sounds like him. So make something or give him something from the heart. Be creative." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "That sounds like a lot of work for someone who isn't creatively inclined." Bonnie shook her head smirking. "Well you're the one who wanted to live a human life, get married and have a family." Rebekah licked her tongue at the witch. Bonnie feigned surprise and said, "This is what normal looks like."

Rebekah pivoted the conversation, "Speaking of gifts…what trinket can I buy for the lovely Bonnie Bennett?" Bonnie shrugged. "Anything will be appreciated. I really don't want anything." Rebekah sighed. "You are not making this easy witch…Hey maybe you need a cauldron?" Bonnie snickered. "Umm." She looked up searching her thoughts. Out of habit she began chewing on her bottom lip. "Yeah…unless you have a stunningly handsome single millionaire in your pocket. I'm pretty sure a scarf or candle will do." Rebekah blinked. "Really? A Millionaire?"

Bonnie smiled at the vampire. "No…not really. Maybe when I was fifteen. You know you wanted the sexy rich bachelor to shower you with gifts and whisk you off to exotic locations. I had it so bad. Santa Baby was my favorite Christmas song. I'm embarrassed to say I know it by heart."

"Santa Baby?" Rebekah had no clue. "Are you serious right now? It's a Christmas Carol about this glamorous woman, Eartha Kitt, asking Santa Klaus to shower her with these ridiculously expensive gifts like her many boyfriends. It's a cute song, a little trite but my favorite nonetheless. It was a fantasy. I never experienced anything close to it. I've grown up and have accepted the sad reality that is my life. So yeah, a frosted cranberry candle from the candle shop will be lovely. Hell, I'll take the cauldron." Rebekah smiled. "You're life is wonderful, I'm your best mate after all, and maybe some sexy billionaire will come along. I may not know the song, but Bon, millionaire is so passé." Bonnie shook her head. "Says the daughter of an aristocrat, who married for love and not money."

The blonde and the witch walked into the Grill. Caroline waved them over. Bonnie sighed when she saw the brunette at the table with Caroline. "Be nice." Rebekah whispered. "Me and you became best mates. I don't see why you can't be mates with Katherine." Bonnie looked over at Rebekah. "You didn't kill my boyfriend. And since when did you jump on the Katherine bandwagon?" Annoyance washed over the blondes face. "Ex-boyfriend Bonnie, and Jeremy is fine. In California. In Art School. For four years." Bonnie's brow arched.

"Okay I get it. You want me to move on. I need some time." The blonde sighed. "It's been over a year. You're beautiful, sexy as hell. If I wasn't madly in love and knocked up I would have you for myself. How are you going to meet millionaires if you're still pining over Gilbert? Besides your feelings for Katherine have nothing to do with Jeremy and everything to do with Caroline. You're jealous." Bonnie looked over to her friend.

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you? How do you think she feels about our friendship? How do you think I feel?" Caroline sat at the table pretending not to hear their conversation. She had been spending a lot of time with Katherine since she came back from her daughter's. Her and Katherine had grown close. She didn't think Bonnie had been upset because her and Rebekah had become fast friends when Rebekah and Matt got married and moved to Mystic Falls.

"Caroline. Katherine." Rebekah said taking a seat at the table. She smiled over to Matt who was at the bar. The man puckered his lips at the blonde. Rebekah beamed. "Rebekah. Hi Bonnie." Katherine said eyeing the witch. She knew Bonnie didn't trust her but she was just trying to make a life here. She wanted a place to call home so her daughter could always find her and the blonde vampire had become her friend.

She hadn't had a true friend since Lucy, and Pearl before that. She didn't realize how much she missed it. Caroline loved Bonnie like a sister. And the witch was arguably the most influential person in her life. So here Katherine was trying to extend an olive branch. To fit into a life she never knew she wanted. Bonnie looked at Caroline and said hesitantly, "Hi Katherine, Caroline." Caroline smiled slyly at the witch. She knew Bonnie would come around.

"Ladies. I hope you're outfits to my Christmas party is in those bags." Caroline said staring at the numerous shopping bags on the side of the table. "Nope. But I did get TJ that train set." Caroline sighed. "Bonnie, that thing cost a fortune. He didn't need it." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "That's what God mamas are for." Caroline looked at her friend. "But Bon, you're not working." Bonnie laughed. "Here we go again. I'm working on my book Caroline. I have inheritance money. Two houses. I know you wanted me to take the job in New York but give it a rest. I'm done talking about it." Caroline and Bonnie stared at each other until Caroline gave in and nodded. "Becks you got your outfit for the party right?" Bonnie said easing the tension.

Rebekah wasn't paying attention. She always tuned out when Caroline and Bonnie were arguing which was a lot lately. She was on the phone sexting her husband. Caroline shook her head. Bonnie pursed her lips. "Newlyweds are so sickening." Katherine said looking back at the bartender. His face was beet red, as he grinned at his phone. All three ladies laughed. "Aren't they though?" Bonnie agreed. Rebekah looked around the table. "What!?"

"So who's going to be at this thing that's worth my time besides all of you?" Katherine said. "Good question…Tyler invited some of his buddies from Work. Stefan is going to be there of course. Damon said he might make an appearance." Katherine snorted. "Pass and Pass." Rebekah smirked. "Well I didn't want to impose but Klaus and Elijah will be in town. We spend every Christmas together, and I can't travel right now so they are coming here."

Bonnie watched as Katherine's ears perked up at the sound of Elijah. She also prepared to mediate between the two blondes. Caroline blinked. "You want me to invite Klaus into my home. With Tyler." Rebekah grimaced, "They did call a truce." Caroline looked at Rebekah like she was crazy.

"He killed his mother." Rebekah huffed taking a sip of water. "You lot killed my brothers, but no one remembers that." Bonnie looked at Caroline and could see it coming. "Okay. We have all loss people who are important to us, and we don't want to belittle any of their memories. Some of us have forgiven each other and moved on, some of us not so much. We are all friends at this table." Katherine looked up at the witch. She was actually touched. God she was going soft. Matt walked up to the table sensing something was wrong.

"Hey you guys ready to order?" Matt said taking out a pad. Rebekah pulled him down by his collar placing a kiss on his cheek. "You know what I want darling. Extra pickles please and tell Rob I want it rare. Last time it was medium." Matt shook his head writing down Rebekah's order. "One Bacon Grill Deluxe and for the rest of you ladies?" Bonnie was just about to ask Caroline did she want to split the flatbread when Katherine asked, "I want the fajitas but I can't eat it all. Caroline do you want to share?" Caroline looked up from her menu. She knew that her and Bonnie always split an entrée and got side salads.

"Yeah. Sure. That sounds good. But I'm so hungry. Bonnie did you want to split the wings with me." Bonnie knew pity when she saw it. "No I think I'm going to have the flatbread." Bonnie said giving Matt her menu. Rebekah could see the hurt in Caroline's posture and Bonnie's eyes.

"Okay…I'm sick of this. Bonnie, tell Caroline how you feel. Blondie you listen and then do the same." Everyone looked at the pregnant woman in shock. "You two are clearly upset with one another, best air it out before it grows into some massive row." Caroline looked at Bonnie. Bonnie brow rose as she eyed the blonde. "Is there something you want to say to me Bonnie?" Obviously the witch had been talking to Rebekah about it. Bonnie shook her head. Caroline pursed her lips. Katherine yawned. "For heavens sakes get on with it." Bonnie looked over to the brunette.

"You know what, Becks is right. I feel like you've replaced me with Katherine, and you're starting to act like her. No offense." Katherine shrugged. "None taken." Caroline thought about Bonnie's words and found some truth in backing away, but she couldn't agree with the charge of acting like Katherine. "I don't see how I'm acting like Katherine. And you're my sister but Katherine is my friend. Just like Rebekah is your friend." Bonnie sighed. She didn't want to get into this in a public space. Rebekah looked between the two. She knew they would go no further on that subject. "Caroline." Caroline looked down.

"Okay so I know you want to be done talking about this but…Bonnie" Caroline finished in a whisper. The anxiety clutched at Bonnie's chest she knew were the Blonde was headed. "It was an opportunity of a lifetime. It was your dream." Caroline started. "Dreams change Caroline." The witch snapped. Bonnie could feel her hurt forming in the corner of her eyes. "He's not worth your loyalty."

Katherine was not used to all the emotions. She turned away. She felt like a voyeur infringing upon a very intimate moment between friends. Rebekah was hurting for Bonnie and cheering Caroline on silently. Caroline loved Bonnie enough and was courageous enough to tell her. Although Rebekah and Bonnie were best mates she knew it was a line she dare not cross without destroying their friendship.

"How many times have you and Tyler broken up? How many impossible roadblocks did you face…did I ever say anything against your relationship. And besides I decided I didn't want the job." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"It was our situation pushing me and Tyler apart it was never…" Bonnie glared at the blonde. "What Caroline… it was never what? Jeremy? Oh cause he kissed his ex-girlfriend ten years ago? Or he followed his dream to California?" Tears were slipping down Bonnie's cheeks now. "You gave up yours and he hopped on the first plane to LA." Caroline said flippantly thinking about her best friend's ex-boyfriend.

It dawned on her that Jeremy was the main reason she had pulled away from Bonnie. She didn't like whom her friend was when she was with him. She was constantly taking care of him, giving into his needs. And now that he had been gone for over a year, Bonnie's life was just in limbo. She felt Bonnie deserved better. Bonnie didn't. It had become a source of contention between the two. Bonnie just glowered at Caroline. She stood abruptly. "I have to go." She said grabbing her bags from under the table and heading for the door.

"Bonnie" Rebekah called trying to get her seven-month pregnant belly from under the table, but Bonnie was out the door before she could rise. Caroline sat there wiping at tears. Katherine downed her beer. "That was intense. Is this what having girlfriends are like? I remember it differently."

-o0o-

Bonnie pushed open the Grill door and ran into a man. She mumbled, "Sorry," not looking up at him as the contents of her bags littered the sidewalk. "Well if it isn't the Bennett witch." Bonnie sighed recognizing his voice and scent. She didn't even turn to acknowledge him. "I'm not in the mood right now Klaus."

"So I noticed. Are those tears…Surely you aren't still weeping over the Jeremy Gilbert?" Klaus said trying to hand her a book that had fallen. Bonnie spun around facing him. Her heart sped a bit looking into his eyes. Klaus smiled at the hastened tempo. She donned her best scowl. "Keep his name out of your mouth." Klaus chuckled.

"I see your still blaming me for our past indiscretions." Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "I was drunk and heartbroken. You promised all was forgotten." Klaus smirked he had tasted Bonnie's blood that night and the following nights after and each time she was far from drunk. He would let her continue with that charade if it would make her feel better, or not.

"Next you'll be saying I compelled you. I've kept my promise. Why can't you admit you enjoyed our little trysts?" Klaus said picking a snowflake out of her hair. Bonnie snatched the book from Klaus's hands and stalked down the sidewalk. He watched her smiling. "I'll be here for a week or so…in case you're still heartbroken and in need of some affection."

-o0o-

"_So what are you saying Jeremy?" Jeremy looked at her. "I thought we talked about California. New York, Bon? You didn't even tell me you were applying there. I would have applied to some schools up there. I thought we were going to start our family in California. New York is not apart of the plan." Bonnie huffed. "I know we talked about California, but it was a last minute thing. Professor Harvey told me about the job and I applied because she suggested it. It's my dream job, and yes, it's in New York but can't you start school next semester?" Jeremy was flabbergasted._

"_Babe I got a full scholarship. I don't want to lose it. What if I can't get a scholarship at another school? I don't think New York is going to work for me." Bonnie heart sunk. "So I'm just supposed to give up my dreams for yours?" Bonnie questioned. Jeremy shrugged. "Or we could just go our separate ways…go after our own dreams." Bonnie sat on the bed in their apartment. She was willing to sacrifice everything for him and he couldn't delay school for a year. _

_Jeremy was at a lost for words. The truth was they were having a rough patch. He thought once they got to California every thing would iron out, but she applied to a job in New York without telling him? He didn't want to read too much into it but…how could he not. He needed a moment._

"_Look this is pretty heavy. I think I'm going to crash at Matt's for a few days. Give us some space to think." Bonnie watched quietly as Jeremy threw some clothes in a duffel bag. And walked out of their apartment. Bonnie sat on her bed confused. She knew a conversation would need to happen but she never imagined this would be the outcome. She needed a drink._

_-o0o-_

_Bonnie rolled her eyes when she walked into the Grill. Rebekah had come back to Mystic Falls to declare her ardent love for Matt. Apparently, Klaus had come up to visit, and hopefully take her back to New Orleans. Klaus sat in a booth surrounded by beautiful women, while Rebekah tried her hand at waitressing. Bonnie walked over to the bar. She sat in front of her childhood friend. "Matt I need tequila." Matt grimaced. "I heard. You okay?" Bonnie took off her jacket. "I will be when you pour my shots."_

_Klaus watched in amusement as the witched downed tequila like it was water. Eventually his would be playmates got bored with his inattention and left one by one. "Sister dear, the Bennett witch seems to be distraught. Whatever could be the matter?" Rebekah yawned setting down his whiskey neat. "Her and the Gilbert boy broke up. Apparently she got a job in New York when they had planned to move to California." Klaus features crumpled. "All this over Jeremy Gilbert?" Klaus smiled as a thought sprung to mind. Rebekah eyed her sibling. "Whatever your thinking Nik, don't. I want to be happy here, and the Bennett witch is Matt's mate. _

"_I'm cutting you off Bonnie. At this rate you're going to get alcohol poisoning." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'll just go buy a bottle from the liquor store." Bonnie slurred trying to ease off the stool. She almost fell over. Matt came around the counter to steady her. "Yeah good luck with that. Hold on, let me go get my coat. I'm driving you home." Matt said pulling out a chair for her to sit in. She sat. The room was spinning. Matt went in the kitchen to get his keys and coat._

"_You know witch. I have an excellent aged tequila back at my hotel room." Bonnie looked up at a very blurry group of Klauses. "Yuk. It's probably made from virgin blood. I'll pass Satan." Rebekah chuckled from across the room. Matt came back into the dining room. Klaus amused, swaggered toward the exit. Matt stared after him wondering what that was about. He glanced back at Rebekah. She shrugged. "Come on Bon, Let's get you home."_

_-o0o-_

_Bonnie groaned as someone continued to pound on her front door. She looked up at the clock and jumped up, her head immediately protested. She had a teleconference at 2pm with the magazine in New York. It was just after noon. She owed the person at her door a thank you. She might have slept right through it. _

_She crawled out of bed, making her way into the living room. She looked through the peephole and was confused and a bit annoyed spying blonde curls, blue eyes, and unforgettable red lips. "Come now Darling. I'm not going to bite. Open up, I can hear your heartbeat from out here." Bonnie looked through the peephole again. _

"_What do you want?" Klaus tsked. "Poor Bonnie Bennett. Does no one come to your door unless they want something from you? I brought you a gift." Mm hmm, Bonnie thought to herself. The hybrid wanted something. Bonnie put the chain on the door, she had spelled it when she first moved in. The incredible hulk couldn't break her door down. She cracked the door slowly. _

"_What are you doing here?" Klaus smiled. It was a sexy in a creepy sort of way. "I already told you I brought you a gift. I was sad to hear about you and the Gilbert boy. I have also experienced my share of heartache this year." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "If you're talking about Tyler and Caroline eloping, don't." Klaus eyed the witch. "Actually I was talking about the tragic loss of my Camille." Bonnie was confused. She heard through supernatural channels Klaus had killed the girl because she was a spy for Marcel._

_She was hung-over and she had no idea why she was still entertaining Beelzebub. It must be the liquor still in her system. "This is all very enlightening Klaus, not really, but can you get to the point." Klaus pursed his lips. "As I was saying before you interrupted me, I brought a remedy for your head. This elixir is over 1,000 years old used to treat those who are bladdered. It will help you're hangover. After your pity party at the bar, I thought you could use it. I understand you have an important meeting today." Klaus handed Bonnie a small paper bag. She took it, her eyes narrowing on his face. For a monster Klaus was really attractive especially when he was pretending to be considerate. It was jarring._

"_How?" Bonnie shook her head. "Why?" Klaus smiled. "The how is simple actually. You live in a small town full of gossips. The why is more complicated and I'm not sure I understand it just yet. Anyway I have plans with Rebekah in about twenty minutes. Maybe I'll see you before I leave." Bonnie watched the hybrid king of New Orleans turn and walk away from her door. What a strange week this was turning out to be. She looked in the bag. Inside was a small potion bottle. "Yeah right." She threw the bag and bottle into the trash, and went to prepare for her meeting._

_After a number of Googled hangover cures, coffee, a beer, some Aspirin, and a hot shower, Bonnie still felt like shit. "No Bonnie. Klaus is evil. It's probably poison." Bonnie said swiping on mascara. "You ruined a nine year relationship for this job. You need to nail this meeting." Bonnie walked back into the living room to the small waste paper basket. She pulled out the vial, opening it and smelling it. It smells fine. She pressed her finger to the top and turned it over, licking the small dab on her finger. It tasted fine. _

"_This could be the stupidest thing you've done, Homie." Bonnie turned the bottle up. As the liquid slid down her throat, she instantly began to feel better. "Well shit. I wonder if he has a cure for heartbreak?" Bonnie said as a tear sprung to her eye. It's like her hangover was damning up her feelings over her break up. "Pull it together Bon. Fake it until you make it."_

_-o0o-_

_The meeting had went great and she wish she could be at the bar again celebrating, but truthfully she was there to drown the overwhelming sorrow. She looked around even more depressed there was hardly anyone in the bar on a Sunday. Even Matt had the night off._

"_Something told me I could find you here. I wouldn't overdue it tonight darling. You're guardian angel isn't here to watch over you." Bonnie turned to the hybrid. "Okay really, what do you want Klaus? I barely have magic since I just got it back. Caroline is married. So you can't pump me for information. You're the so-called King of New Orleans so you couldn't possibly be interested in Mystic Falls. What is it?" Klaus sat at the booth with the witch. _

"_A man can't be interested in a beautiful woman." Bonnie's beer spewed from her mouth and flew all over the table. She reached for a napkin to clean up the mess she had made. "Oh Please don't. I just broke up with the love of my life. I don't need your cheap and pretend come ons. Just get to the end when you ask me for something." Klaus blinked at the witch. _

"_Cheap maybe…pretend…definitely not." Bonnie head cocked to the side. "I'm supposed to believe you're interested in me?" Klaus rolled his eyes. "Interested is a strong word. I want to…fuck you." Bonnie cheeks warmed. Shock took over her features. This was a game and she wasn't going to let him see her squirm. "A. I hate you. B. I hate you, and C. What!? Why would you ever think I would let you touch me, let alone sleep with me?" Klaus looked into her moss green eyes. _

"_A. I never said I liked you. B. You don't have to like me to fuck me. C. Sometimes the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else. D. I'm really good at what I do. And E. I haven't had a witch in a long time. I always planned on having you. We've both been distracted. F. I'm really really good at what I do." Klaus said rubbing the back of Bonnie's palm. Bonnie eyed his hands for a few seconds in disbelief before pulling her hand away. "You're crazy." _

_Klaus rose. He dropped a napkin on the table. Bonnie glanced down at the blue cursive writing. "Am I?" He turned walking towards the Grill exit. "That's where I'll be, when you change your mind."_

_-o0o-_

_Three hours later, Klaus answered the door shirtless. He had started to think the witch really wasn't coming. He was just about to call his back up plan. Bonnie stood in the doorway assessing the man before her. Klaus watched as the witch's eyes trailed over his torso and he couldn't help the smirk beginning to form on his lips. He opened his mouth to speak when Bonnie commanded, "Shut up." _

_She slung herself onto him, her mouth covering his feverishly. Clothes were being pulled and ripped in a haze landing on a heap in the floor. Bonnie closed her eyes and just felt. She needed this. She needed to feel pleasure in all the chaos and turmoil that was her life right now. She moaned as Klaus's tongue played with her earlobe. She reveled in his large rough hands caressing her back and hips. He slid them down slowly, until they were squeezing, massaging her ass. He pulled her into a deep kiss. His touch, his taste set the witch on fire._

_Bonnie pushed against him, her hips winding into him. Klaus took her hint and the pair tumbled to the ground mere inches from the door, tattered clothes around them. Bonnie straddled the hybrid. His hard cock was positioned perfectly between her thighs. She rolled her hips sighing at the sensation. Appreciating her reaction Klaus grinded upward. Every stroke grazed her clit sending agonizing bliss through the witches center. Klaus enjoyed watching her pleasure. He reached up grabbing one breast and pinching the nipples of the other. Bonnie gasped. The pressure on her clit started to build and she moved quicker chasing her orgasm until she was bucking uncontrollably. She cried out as ecstasy washed over her. She was so lost in the delectable feeling; she hardly noticed when she was being flipped over._

_Klaus slid inside of her slowly. Sex with the witch was better than he imagined. He rolled his hips relishing the feeling of being inside her. Bonnie was still high from her orgasm. Her cum coated his dick. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, peppering kisses, as he buried is cock inside of her. Klaus hissed when Bonnie rounded her hips to match his. His head rose to look into her eyes, surprised to find mischief. He groaned when she tightened around him. He answered her with a deep thrust. She gasped. They continued like this, glaring and fucking until Klaus was at his peak. He growled trying to maintain his rhythm but the building orgasm was too much. Bonnie rounded her hips one last time and the hybrid was exploding into her. He lay there inside her unable to move, his teeth grazing her neck. He waited for a protest, but it never came. The witch gasped when his fangs penetrated her. He drunk until he was intoxicated. When he stopped he watched the holes slowly heal. He rolled off of the witch. "You're a liar." Klaus said drunk. "You're powers are at their height." Bonnie smiled. She sat up looking at the state of her favorite sweater. She reached for a piece of it. When Klaus's armed encircled her middle. "Surely you're not leaving. We're not finished just yet."_

Bonnie sat in the bathtub trying to shake Caroline and Klaus from her thoughts. It had been months since she had thought about her week with Klaus. She hadn't told anyone except Jeremy. She balled her eyes out as she had choked out the confession.

His reaction was to board a plane to Los Angeles and never look back. She was afraid if she moved to New York there was no chance of them ever seeing each other again and at the time she just couldn't bare it. That's why she stayed waiting for him to forgive her. And Klaus, had miraculously kept his mouth shut.

She had gone insane. It's the only thing she could come up with. She tested that bottle for magic and hybrid blood but it was herbs and fruit extracts, nothing that would cause a person to fuck a monster they detested…repeatedly. She didn't sense any magic. Somewhere deep down inside she just wanted, needed some connection to someone and Klaus just happened to be there. When she thought about all the hurt he had caused, she felt so much shame.

She hadn't had the nerve to tell Caroline. She hadn't told anyone about what really happened that week. She just let them all assume, and like an asswhole she let them think terrible things about Jeremy. She climbed out of the tub slipping into her pajamas. She was going to bed, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. The guilt was kicking her ass.

Bonnie clicked off her lamp snuggling into her pillows when Beyonce's _Superpower _drifted through the air. She grabbed her phone scowling at her screen. "What do you want?" She snarled into the phone.

"Good evening to you too darling. I was calling because you seemed to be upset this afternoon and we both know how good I am at lightening the mood." Bonnie huffed into the phone. "It was one time…okay."

"By my count it was six times. Fifteen if you count the rounds." Bonnie laughed out of disbelief. "Why are you calling me? Every time you come to Mystic Falls doesn't mean we are going to hook up."

"Why not? You're not seeing anyone. I rather enjoyed are dalliance. From your bodies reaction to my proximity I think you enjoyed it as well. What are you wearing? I hope it's those black lace boy shorts." Bonnie shook her head and hung up the phone. _I am not turned on. _Beyonce and Frank Ocean began harmonizing again.

"STOP CALLING ME!" Bonnie screamed into the phone. "I understand your upset but there is no need to be rude." Rebekah snapped back. Bonnie sighed. "I'm sorry Becks. I thought you were Kl-…I thought you were some one else."

"It isn't Jeremy is it?" Rebekah said hesitantly. "I haven't seen or talked to Jeremy in a year." Rebekah was quiet for a second. "Bon, Jeremy's here. He's staying at the boarding house with Damon." Bonnie went numb as she stared out into the darkness of her bedroom. "Bon. Bon, are you there?"

-o0o-

Bonnie looked at the clock, then back at her buzzing phone. "Shit Shit Shit." Bonnie said pulling her knees up to her chest. She had been ready for an hour but could not walk out of her front door. Caroline and Tyler's annual Christmas party was tonight. They had moved it to the Grill to accommodate everyone. The guest list had grown exponentially since her tense lunch with the girls. She and Caroline had talked all of five minutes yesterday while she hid out in her apartment.

They talked about the party and what they were going to wear. She was on the verge of telling Caroline the truth but she couldn't bare putting any more strain on their relationship. She couldn't face her, them…him. Why did she have to date a guy with the same group of friends? Tears sprung to her eyes as her phone went silent. Bonnie couldn't move off her couch. When did she become this person?

An hour later Bonnie moved to take off her dress when she heard a knock at the door. Her heart sped up as she tiptoed to the door. All she saw was curly brown locks, spiked ankle boots, and a bad-ass leather jacket. Bonnie's brow rose.

"Katherine?" Bonnie said opening the door. "In the flesh." Katherine said pushing into Bonnie's apartment. "The Barbies sent me to check on you." She said flopping on the couch putting her heels up. "Sooo…you're dressed. Ready to go?" Bonnie shook her head. "I'm sick. I don't think I can make it to the party." Katherine nose scrunched. "Yeah…so…you're a terrible liar. This isn't about Boy wonder because LA has not been kind." Bonnie flopped on the couch beside the brunette. Katherine was alarmed when she spied tears forming in the witch's eyes.

"Here's the thing Bonnie. I have been on my own for a very long time, hiding out, trying to survive. Survival requires the fast read, assessing your opponent and picking them apart quickly. I'm a very good judge of character. I can read body language like a book, and honestly when I look at you I don't see heartbreak, I see guilt." Bonnie eyes bulged. Tears began streaming down her face.

"Whatever it is it's eating you up. There's only three things you can do with guilt. Swallow it and move on. Own up to that shit and move on or let it devour you. I've killed hundreds of people in my lifetime, maybe even thousands. I've lied, double crossed and compelled people to do terrible things. I guarantee it's not worth all this sorrow your wallowing in." Bonnie continued to cry. Katherine reached over to lightly pat her on her back. She was so not good at this. Katherine was feeling uncomfortable when a thought came to mind.

"Your cousin Lucy and I were very close. I won't bore you with the details but she had this spell, Le voeu du secret. Apparently a witch could cast it on someone she wanted to share a secret with. If they ever tried to tell another, they lose their memories and the ability to talk for ten sunrises and sunsets. When their memories returned the memory of that secret has vanished. If you want to get this thing off your chest, I may have a copy of her grimoire scanned into my phone. I would be wiling to listen." Bonnie looked through her tears at the woman before her.

"You would be willing to do that?" Katherine shrugged. "It's what friends do right. I mean I'm trying to get the hang of being in relationships with people I don't control and fuck." Bonnie smiled. "You were friends with Lucy and Pearl." Katherine smiled wickedly. "Like I said." Bonnie let that roll off of her. "If you're sure." Katherine took off her jacket. "It's not like I have anything else better to do. I love Care but the talent at her party is lacking."

-o0o-

"Why are you grinning like that?" Bonnie said as she finished her tale. Katherine shook her head. "I'm impressed. I wasn't sure if we could be friends but…Wow. Bonnie "Moral Compass" Bennett cheated on Jeremy Gilbert with Niklaus Mikealson. Wow. Good for you!" Bonnie stared at Katherine like she was crazy. "Um…maybe this wasn't a good idea." Katherine laughed.

"What you want me to lecture you? If I'm correct Jeremy cheated on you and you found out through the grapevine. You told Jeremy the truth. What do you have to be ashamed of? And you're afraid of what Caroline and Rebekah are going to think? I turned Caroline, and committed a number of different sins against your band of friends and she's my close friend now. What could she possibly say about Klaus? And you were screwing Klaus before you and Rebekah became friends right?" Bonnie was taken aback by Katherine's logic. "Yeah… I guess but…"

Katherine rose slipping on her jacket. "Listen when I look at you and Caroline and even you and Rebekah I see people who love and care for one another. I just want to be included in that. They may be shocked, maybe even a little pissed but they love you and will get over it." Bonnie jumped up pulling Katherine into an embrace. "Bon, you're crushing me." Katherine choked out. "If you're going to be my friend you need to get used to it."

-o0o-

Bonnie watched Katherine walk through the double doors of the Grill. She hesitated outside the door. Katherine rushed back through the doors and pulled Bonnie into the restaurant. The place was packed. Bonnie smiled when she spied Rebekah waddling towards her. "Bloody Hell, witch. Where have you been? Are you okay?" Rebekah said with so much concern on her face, Bonnie wanted to cry. Katherine looked over at her and shook her head. Bonnie smiled. "Honestly, I was a little nervous, but it's all good now." Rebekah looked between Bonnie and Katherine. "Good. Let's Party."

Caroline watched Bonnie, Katherine and Rebekah dance out on the floor. She was about to join them when Tyler, Matt, Stefan and Jeremy walked over to her. "It's a great party Babe." Tyler said placing a kiss on his wife's forehead. Caroline smiled leaning into him. "Did you call the sitter? What was TJ doing." Tyler shook his head. "She put him to bed an hour ago." Tyler said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You guys are sickening." Stefan said reaching for a pretzel on a nearby table. Caroline pursed her lips. "We're sickening? Let's talk about Matt and Rebekah." Everyone laughed. "Their the worst." Matt looked over at his wife.

"Haters all of you. I can't help it if my marriage puts yours to shame, Ty. Stefan you are so pitiful sleeping with model after model, and Jer is married to art? What does that mean?" Caroline rolled her eyes. Tyler pinched his wife. She was so hard on Jeremy. The guys were all laughing until Klaus and Elijah walked through the door. Caroline sighed. "I can't believe…" Tyler kissed the blonde again. "I invited him. We have some things to discuss."

"At our Christmas party?" Tyler shrugged. "He's only in town for a few more days. The Grill is neutral territory. Why not? Stefan you mind sitting in." Stefan nodded putting down his beer. "I'm going to make sure the bar is staying fully stocked." Matt said moving towards the back of the restaurant.

"So you and Tyler thinking about having more kids," Jeremy said trying to make small talk. Caroline eyes cut to the side. "Maybe" She said shortly. "I get it. You don't like me. You haven't since Anna, but Caroline that was ten years ago. Me and Bonnie are both happy." Caroline turned to glower at Jeremy. She was so mad she could spit.

"You and Bonnie are both…Do you know she put her life on hold for you? She gave up her dream to be with you and what do you do you hop on a train to LA? You leave her here pining after you. Anna? No. That was you're first offense. Putting your needs above hers and taking advantage of her compassion was your second and abandoning her to go be some loser artfreak in LA was your third. Three strikes and you're out in my book." Jeremy just stared at the blonde. "Abandoning her? Is that what she told you?"

"She didn't have to tell me anything. It's your pattern. She refuses to talk about you. Refuses to move on. Refuses to find any semblance of happiness with someone else. Why couldn't you keep your ass in LA." Caroline spat before storming off.

-o0o-

Everyone turned as the music halted, and Caroline jumped on the Mic. "Merry Christmas Everybody! I hope you guys are enjoying the party. Mayor Lockwood and I would like to thank you all for coming. It is now my favorite time of the night… Christmas Karoake! Whose brave enough to give us their best rendition of their favorite holiday hits?" Caroline looked around the room. No one wanted to go first.

"We'll do it," Katherine said glancing at Rebekah and Bonnie. Bonnie shook her head. Rebekah laughed pulling the witch forward. Caroline clapped. The audience joined her. "Ladies what song are you singing tonight?" Katherine climbed on stage. Damon who had been hitting on one of the waitresses moved forward to help Rebekah on the stage. When Bonnie stopped just before the stage. Damon picked her up laughing and deposited her by both women. Bonnie wanted to slap him.

"We, you included first lady, are going to sing…" Katherine started. Renekah smiled impishly and finished Katherine's statement. "Santa Baby." She said looking at Bonnie. Bonnie's heart dropped. "Ooh I love that song. It's so me. Mistro please." Katherine grabbed the mic and the three women lined up behind her. The music began and Katherine sung into the mic.

_Santa Baby _

_slip a sable under the tree _

_For me _

_been an awful good girl _

_Santa baby _

_so hurry down the chimney tonight_

Katherine strutted around the stage while Rebekah, Caroline and Bonnie swayed and giggled in the background. Katherine began the second verse and missed a few words laughing. "I don't know the words." The music kept playing. She giggled trying to hand the mic to Caroline. The blonde shook her. "I don't either." Rebekah took it, handing it to Bonnie, who sighed.

Rebekah clapped and yelled. The audience joined her. Katherine pulled her forward while Caroline smiled at her friend. Bonnie took the mic the music was at her favorite part. She looked out at the room and something clicked. She sauntered forward.

_Think of all the fun I've missed _

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed _

_Next year I could be just as good _

_If you'll check off my Christmas list_

Her friends were shocked. Bonnie was good… and sexy. She danced down the stairs over to Damon. She puckered her lips and sung.

_Santa baby_

_I wanna yacht _

_And really that's not a lot_

_Been an angel all year _

_Santa baby _

_so hurry down the chimney tonight_

Bonnie shimmied down close to Damon as she delivered that last line. "Yow" he howled. Everyone laughed and clapped. Rebekah was tickled. Caroline was ecstatic and Katherine impressed.

She danced over to Stefan who was sitting at a table with Tyler, Klaus and Elijah. She sat on his lap and continued.

_Santa honey _

_there's one thing I really do need _

_The deed _

_To a platinum mine _

_Santa honey _

_so hurry down the chimney tonight._

She made sure not to look at Klaus. As she dangled off Stefan's lap. She made a show of whispering in his ear. Playing with his shirt. She was enjoying herself.

She looked over at Elijah who looked severely uncomfortable. She couldn't help herself. She stood and walked behind the man running her fingers through his hair, and caressing the side of his face.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree _

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's _

_I really do believe in you _

_Let's see if you believe in me_

She kissed Elijah on the cheek. He turned bright red. Bonnie danced her way back to the stage. Caroline, Katherine, and Rebekah swung around and danced as if the four of them were in their own little world. Bonnie placed the mic back in the stand for the finale. She looked out at the audience

_Santa baby_

_forgot to mention one little thing_

_A ring _

At that moment she locked eyes with Jeremy. Her heart palpitated, and for a moment she thought she would cry, but she looked away and spied Klaus. He had the most interesting look on his face. She could read desire but there was something else. She peered into those blue eyes as she finished.

_I don't mean on the phone_

_Santa baby _

_so hurry down the chimney tonight _

_Hurry down the chimney tonight _

_Hurry _

_Tonight_

The bar exploded in applause. Her friends pulled her into a bear hug. Bonnie smiled, but the guilt had returned. They all climbed off stage with Damon's assistance. "That was really hot witchy." Bonnie smiled up at the vampire. She made her way through the crowd as others complimented her. At the first chance she made her way to the restroom.

When Bonnie returned to the room, Caroline was speaking with the DJ. Katherine was flirting with Elijah, and Rebekah was talking with Klaus. Bonnie made her way over to the bar she had almost reached it when she felt his hand on her wrist. She turned slowly looking into Jeremy's eyes.

"So I abandoned you?" Bonnie huffed. What could she say. It's what she let everyone think. "Jer- I…" He put his hand up. "It doesn't matter. California has been…well…it hasn't been the same without you. We've both made mistakes in our relationship and I would like us to try again." Bonnie was speechless.

"Nik, you guys should really stay for New Years. I'm sure New Orleans can survive another week without you." Rebekah said to her brother. He didn't answer. He was preoccupied with something near the bar. She followed his eyes and wasn't surprised when Jeremy and Bonnie had all of his attention. Klaus's focus was intense. His ears were pointed forward, his eyes glazed. She grabbed him by the ear yanking his attention back to her.

"You know Bonnie is my best mate right?" Klaus rolled his eyes settling back into the seat. "Does she know how you really feel?" Klaus brow rose. "What are you chattering about Rebekah?" Rebekah pursed her lips. "Elijah how many portraits of Bonnie Bennett occupy our dear brothers study?" Elijah smiled. Katherine's eyes bulged. "Too many to count, sister." Klaus shook his head. "I have no privacy."

"You know I thought it was just a fling, but your frequent trips to Mystic Falls and the attention you pay when I speak of Bonnie was difficult to ignore." Katherine laughed aloud. "She's too good for you." Klaus looked at the brunette. "I'm quite aware of that, but alas she has counted you as a friend so…" Katherine's eyes narrowed. "Touché." Katherine looked over to Bonnie and Jeremy. They had found the mistletoe. "Then again Jeremy Gilbert is in town and looks like to me he wants to pick up where they left off." Everyone turned towards the couple just as their lips touched.

Bonnie looked up at Jeremy and smiled. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. "Can I talk to you for a second." Caroline's voice interrupted. Tyler stood behind his wife trying to pull her away. She fought him off refusing to leave until she talked some sense into Bonnie. Jeremy shook his head. Bonnie sighed. "Yeah…I think we need to talk."

Caroline grabbed her arm and led them past the bar. "Matt can we use you're office?" Matt nodded. He had taken in the whole scene and he didn't want a huge fight in front of his customers.

Bonnie and Caroline walked into the room. Bonnie gazed at the blonde. She didn't know where to start. Caroline paced in front of her friend. "Are you serious? Tell me you're not serious." Bonnie exhaled slowly. "Caroline can you sit a moment? I have something I need to tell you."

-o0o-

Caroline had not spoken for five minutes. Bonnie just looked at her friend waiting for a response. The anxiety was building. She was about to plead when Caroline burst out laughing. Surprise took over the witch's features she smiled nervously. "Soo…you're not pissed." Caroline laughed harder. She turned and looked at the witch.

"Oh I'm furious. You let me think Jeremy was an ultra-asswhole instead of just a regular one. You kept something huge from me for over a year. You told Katherine before you told me. You slept with Klaus, yuk! And you had me really concerned for you. It's the most selfish and childish thing you have ever done." Bonnie looked down. She watched a tear splatter on her hand.

"And you know what…" Caroline continued after a few minutes. "I'm so relieved you did it." Bonnie looked up at the blonde. "What?" Caroline shook her head. "Bonnie you give everything to everyone else. You're whole relationship with Jeremy has been you giving and him taking. I'm pretty pissed but thankful you finally did something for yourself because it felt good, and didn't give a damn what others thought…even me." Bonnie's mouth dropped open.

"So…we're okay?" Caroline hugged her friend. "We're always okay. Am I furious? Yep. Do I think you have terrible taste in men. Yep. Are you going to have to grovel at my feet for weeks? Yep." Bonnie smiled.

"How about I tell you how much I love you and I am truly sorry." Caroline cocked her head to the side as she thoughts about the witch's proposition. "That will work. One more thing…I'm not a fan of Jeremy, but I will try to support you." Bonnie grimaced. "Yeah…about that…I kinda just realized that I haven't been waiting for Jeremy to forgive me all this time. I've been waiting to forgive myself. I think me and Jeremy we're over long before New York and Klaus. I just didn't want to face it." Caroline smiled at her friend. "No time like the present."

-o0o-

It was Christmas Eve and Bonnie was wrapping last minute presents. She felt wonderful. She no longer had this dark secret looming over her. Jeremy had forgiven her and they decided to remain good friends. Her and Caroline we're finally back on the right track. Katherine had just left. They had spent the evening drinking wine and watching Christmas movies together since they were both single. Bonnie had a feeling that would be changing really soon. Elijah had decided to stay in Mystic Falls until after New Year's.

She heard a knock at the door. She got up and looked out the peephole. Klaus was standing there with a black Santa hat on and carrying a large velvet sack. She smiled to herself. The lengths men will go to for good sex. Klaus was not a liar. He was very good at what he did. She smirked as she unlocked the door. Apparently, she was too.

"Bonnie." He said swaggering into her apartment. "Well if it isn't Santa Klaus." Klaus smirked. "How original love." Bonnie closed and locked the door back. She moved around him motioning to the couch. "What's in the bag?" Klaus lips pursed, his brow rose. _Mm Mm Mm_, Bonnie thought. She knew that look. She was in trouble.

Klaus sat down on the couch. He patted his lap. "You'll have to sit to find out." Bonnie rolled her eyes. She looked over the man, biting her lip contemplating. Curiosity won out as she lowered herself on his lap. His right arm immediately wrapped around her. His hand resting on her thigh. She reached for the bag. He pulled it away from her. "Patience is a virtue." Bonnie sighed. He reached into the bag and pulled out a stuffed animal.

Bonnie scrunched her nose at it. "It's cute and very soft. Is this a mongoose?" Klaus chuckled. "It's a sable. They're native to Russia." Bonnie rubbed the fur against her cheek. Klaus watched her delight. Bonnie was very easy to please. "Thank you." She moved to get up. He pulled her back down into his lap. "I have more gifts for you darling, it pays to be a good girl." He reached into his bag as she tried to peek in. He smiled when he felt what he was looking for.

He pulled out a toy convertible. It was the same color blue as his eyes. Bonnie took it playing with the wheels. "Wait…" She said looking at the sable and convertible. Emotion began to swell inside of her. _You are not going to cry. Klaus isn't this sweet_. "Klaus…"

"That's Santa…Shush..not quite done." Klaus pulled out a toy yacht out of the bag. She shyly looked into his eyes. He stared back at her grinning. He kissed her nose as legal documents were brought out next. "This is the deed to your apartment building. I brought it this afternoon. It's in your name. Here are the first of the rent checks for January." Bonnie shook her head trying to rise. Klaus held her firmly on his lap. He kissed away the tear dancing down her cheek. She tried to ignore the fingers on his right hand, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"One more and I'll let you go." Bonnie sat there fighting a waterfall of tears. She gasped and covered her mouth when he pulled out a Tiffany's box. "This better not be what I think it is." She untied the ribbon, lifting the top off the small box. She opened the velvet case and stared down at the platinum ring. Her birthstone was nestled at the top. She took it from the case and was awestruck at it's beauty. The band had intricate designs etched into it. As she looked closer, the designs were actually Latin. It was a spell.

"It's an amulet. It captures small amounts of magic and stores them away. It can be used to disarm your enemies and also as a focusing tool." Bonnie just stared at all the trinkets around her. "Oh I forgot the card." He handed the envelope to Bonnie. She looked at him curiously ripping into it. She read the inscription.

_Dear Bonnie,_

_We all brought you other things too, but we couldn't pass up the chance to get you what you really wanted, a stunningly handsome billionaire. Be careful what you ask for. We love you and we won't mind at all if you send him back being that it's Klaus and all._

_Love,_

_Rebekah, Katherine, and Caroline (I don't condone this they signed my name.) _

Bonnie laughed aloud and shook her head. "I'm going to kill them." She put the card back in the envelope. "Klaus…I'm speechless…I mean…why." Klaus kissed her on the cheek. Then snuggled his face into the side of her neck kissing her collarbone. "For once in your life love, just enjoy the moment. Let me shower you with gifts and make love to you. You worry too much about what others think and what things mean. I could have brought you a sable and a yacht but I know you wouldn't have accepted them." Bonnie melted into the hybrid. She began humming. She smiled kissing him on the lips. They stared into each other's eyes. She whispered against his lips.

_I really do believe in you,_

_Let's see if you believe in me_

Klaus pushed all the presents to the side. He lifted her up heading for her bedroom. Bonnie yelped.

She whispered in his ear as he slowly lowered her to the bed.

_Santa baby_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight,_

He settled himself on top of her. She reached up wrapping her arms around his neck.

_Hurry down the chimney tonight._

He unbuttoned her top. Tracing her nipple through her black lace bra with his fingers. He pulled down the lacy material and licked her nipple. Bonnie exhaled.

_Hurry_

_tonight._

* * *

**Happy Holidays and I hope You enjoyed it!**


End file.
